1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a positioning system including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positioning system has been proposed in which a beacon carrying identification information using light or radio waves is transmitted from a lighting apparatus to specify a position of a terminal device that receives the beacon (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-53118, for example). The beacon is a signal containing identification information for positioning.
Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy (BLE) has recently been considered for near-field wireless communication technology to be used for a positioning system. When the BLE is used as a radio wave beacon for the positioning, the near-field wireless communication with low power consumption contributes to accurate positioning. Here, the radio wave beacon is a beacon which carries identification information using radio waves.